One Rainy Night
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: Takes places right after Olivia comes home from Oregon for the trial.  Very mature and very much Olivia and Elliot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create

Summary: This takes place after Olivia comes home from Oregon for the trial.

One Rainy Night...

Olivia sighed as she tossed her trench coat onto the table in her hotel room. She pushed her bangs back from her forehead, sighing. She laid down on the hotel bed closing her eyes trying to block out the images of her partner and his new partner. His new blonde partner that made him laugh. Olivia frowned trying hard to remember the last time she had made Elliot laugh. It had been awhile. She swallowed hard thinking about her conversation this afternoon with Cragen. There was no place for her, right now he had said. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand. She sat up reaching for the television remote, no longer wanting to dwell on how easily she appeared to be replaced. Her phone rang startling her. She reached for it surprised to hear Dana's southern twang on the other end. Olivia listened as Dana rambled on about their case. It was over. Olivia could not believe it. The group had made a mistake, an error in judgement, and just like that she was released from her assignment. Olivia closed her phone, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do now. No case and no room for her on the squad. No place for her anywhere.

Captain Cragen called the squad into his office. Fin leaned against the door frame while Dani sat in one of the chairs in front of Cragen's desk. Elliot sat in the other looking at their captain, expectantly. "Okay so we are going to be making some changes," Don started.

Fin raised an eyebrow.

"Munch broke his leg last night," Cragen said watching the look of concern cross the detectives. "He is okay. He is going to be out of commission for a couple of weeks,"

Fin nodded. "We will pick up the extra work, Captain,"

"I don't think you will need to do that," Cragen said. "I have a replacement,"

Elliot raised his eyebrow.

"Please, not a rookie," Fin sighed rubbing his hand down his face.

Cragen looked up at the knock on his door. "Come in. It is not a rookie Fin,"

Fin stepped away from the door. His eyes widened in shock as she stepped through the door. "Liv," Fin grinned.

"Hey," Olivia smiled hesitantly.

"We missed you," Fin said giving her a fierce hug.

Olivia smiled hugging him back. "I missed you guys, too,"

Elliot was shell shocked. She had reappeared just as suddenly as she had disappeared, no explanation. He had been worried sick about her and relief washed over him as he drank in her appearance. She looked good. Her hair was longer down to her shoulders. She looked so good to him. He missed her so much.

"Hey, El," Olivia said softly.

Elliot nodded trying to keep his emotions in check.

Dani looked at Olivia then at Elliot. You could cut the tension between the two of them with a knife. It suddenly dawned on Dani that she had seen Olivia earlier. She had came looking for Elliot. Dani swallowed hard deciding from the look on Elliot's face that little fact should remain untold at least for now.

"I am going to have Liv work with Fin for now while Munch is out," Cragen looked at Elliot as he said that waiting for the inevitable explosion. Cragen studied Elliot's face unable to get a good read on his detective.

"That is fine," Elliot said abruptly standing up. "I need to finish up some paperwork,"

Olivia watched in astonishment as Elliot walked out without another word to anyone. Her chest tightened. God, he was even more angry then before she left.

Dani stood up following Elliot out of the office. She looked around the bull pen but he was nowhere to be found. She dropped down into her seat, frowning. This was going to be bad she just knew it. She stared at window across the room, the gloomy sky outside remarkablely matching her new attitude.

Elliot paced the roof top of the 1-6. His head was pounding. He could not remember the last time he had been this angry. He wanted to slam his fist into something. The relief at seeing her had quickly turned into anger. Anger that she had left him walked out like everybody else had. Olivia was not supposed to be like everyone else she was supposed to have his back. What the fuck was Cragen doing, partnering her with Fin? She was his partner. His! Elliot grasped the concrete edge of the rooftop trying to calm himself down. He looked down at his white knuckles forcing himself to breathe.

Olivia sat down at her new desk. At least she now had a window seat. She stared out the window at the charcoal grey sky edged in darkening clouds. The storm that had been brewing was edging closer and closer to the city. It's darkness mirrored her own feeling as she stared across the room at the pretty blonde occupying her desk.

Fin cautiously stepped out onto the roof top. He leaned against the door looking at Elliot hovering near the edge. "You gonna talk to her?" he asked.

Elliot turned around glaring at Fin. "I have nothing to say to her," Elliot gritted out.

"Really?" Fin said his left eyebrow raised in question. Elliot Stabler was not his friend not even a favorite colleague but Olivia was. Fin hated the look on her face when Elliot blew past her in that office without so much as a greeting. This was for her, he reminded himself.

"Really," Elliot replied sarcastically.

"Don't be an ass, Elliot," Fin said his own angry rising.

"Don't tell me what to do, **Tuturola**," Elliot snapped emphasizing his last name.

"It wasn't her fault," Fin said, sighed as he walked away from the door and closer to Elliot. "She had to leave,"

"Really?" Elliot said his eyes blazing. "Which time, Fin? Would that be computer crimes or the latest FBI stint?"

"What do you want me to say?" Fin said. "I don't know what happened with the computer crimes thing but she had to go with FBI,"

"Whatever," Elliot glared.

"Come on, El," Fin said rubbing his hand down his face. "You were worried sick about her last week,"

Elliot shrugged.

"Talk to her," Fin said. "You're partners,"

"Not anymore," Elliot snapped.

"That's a formality while Beck is here," Fin said. "You guys are partners,"

"I don't need her," Elliot said flatly. The lie escaping his lips despite the tightening in his chest.

They both turned around at the soft gasp. Olivia was standing by the door, clutching the frame. She struggled to hide the shock and hurt that she knew was on her face. "Cragen wants us all down in the bull pen, now," she whispered her voice even lower than normal as she turned made her way quickly back down the stairs.

Elliot silently cursed as he watched her disappear back down the steps. He had seen that look. Fuck, she looked so hurt. Now, he really wanted to hit something.

Fin watched the storm brewing in Elliot's eyes. He frowned at him as a streak of lightening illuminated the rapidly darkening sky above them. "I am going downstairs," Fin said turning and leaving Elliot alone on the roof.

Elliot entered the bull pen shortly after Fin. Dani was perched onto top of her desk and Fin was leaning against his own. Elliot's eyes sought out Olivia who was leaning somewhat wearily against Munch's desk. Elliot tried to make eye contact but Olivia was purposefully ignoring his attempts keeping her eyes on their captain.

"I need you guys to take a ride down to Virginia," Don said. "I know it is a pain but there is a unit there that may have some information on our perp. It may be where he started. Sorry, budget is tight or I would fly you,"

"When do we leave?" Fin asked already dreading the answer.

"Tonight," Cragen said. "Sorry, we can't waste any time. Liv, they will fill you in on the drive,"

Olivia nodded silently.

"We all need to go?" Elliot asked frowning.

Olivia looked up a surge of anger pulsating through her veins. "Fin and I can go alone," she snapped, tersely. Fuck him if he couldn't even stand to ride in a car with her. She did not need this shit from him.

Dani watched the exchange carefully. Elliot looked like he was going to explode.

"That was not what I was saying," Elliot gritted out.

"We can take separate cars," Olivia said glaring at him.

"I don't think that is **necessary**," Elliot growled.

"I wouldn't want to **inconvenience** you," Olivia continued, now deliberately trying to piss him off.

"My office, now!" Cragen thundered before Elliot could even reply.

"Shit," Fin said under his breath as he watched Olivia and Elliot follow the captain.

Dani looked over at Fin. "What is that about?"

Fin sighed. "I don't even know where to begin, Beck,"

"Sit down," Cragen glowered at both of them.

Olivia and Elliot promptly sat.

"I have just about had it with the two of you and this bickering. It ends tonight. Do you understand me?" Cragen said watching them bob their heads in unison. "You will go to Virginia together. You will ride in the same car. You will be civil. You will get the damn job done!"

Olivia winced inwardly at Cragen's tone. She knew he was mad and worse yet she knew that he was right. She stood up as they were dismissed. She made her way quietly to the lockers to get her overnight bag. She jerked it out of the locker, sighing. She let her forehead drop against the cool metal of the lockers wishing she didn't feel like shit inside and out. She heard the door open and lifted her head up.

Dani Beck entered the locker room. She made her way to her locker, twisting the lock watching Olivia from the corner of her eye. She looked exhausted. Dani studied her. She was still beautiful even with the exhaustion and the look of hurt in her eyes. Dani didn't miss that either. Nor did she miss the look of sheer happiness, no matter how brief, that had crossed Elliot Stabler's face when Olivia had entered the Captain's office. Why did she have to come back now? Dani glared into her locker just when she was starting to get close to Elliot.

Thirty minutes later, Olivia slid silently into the backseat of the police sedan with Fin. She smiled at him as she watched him pop in his ear buds, lean back, and close his eyes. Olivia tried to drown out the incessant chatter of Dani Beck from the front seat. She had barely been introduced to the woman and she already disliked her immensely. Olivia frowned as she leaned against the cool glass watching the first drops of rain splatter onto the window.

Elliot drove carefully as the rain was now coming down steadily. He glanced in the backseat. Olivia was curled into a ball her head against the glass. Elliot frowned. "Liv?" he asked.

Olivia stirred sitting up. God, she felt like shit. "Yeah," she whispered hoarsely rubbing her head which was pounding.

"You okay?" Elliot asked concern evident in his voice. She looked pale.

"I'm fine," she answered.

Dani twisted in her seat looking back at Olivia. She promptly twisted back around to face the front. "She looks fine,"

Elliot ignored her. "You sure?"

"Yes," Olivia answered softly.

Elliot turned his attention back to the road. The rain was coming down harder. He turned up the wipers but the rain continued to pour in steady sheets. Elliot narrowed his eyes. "Guys, I think we should pull over," Elliot said.

Dani nodded in agreement. She couldn't see two inches in front of the window shield.

Olivia nudged Fin as Elliot took the next exit. "Fin, we are going to stop,"

Fin turned off his ipod. "God, I can't see shit," he said looking out the window.

Olivia nodded.

Elliot drove down the street looking for a hotel. About a mile and a half down from the exit, he spotted a flashing vacancy sign. He pulled up in front of the hotel, turning off the car. "I'll go in and see if they have a room. I guess we will have to take whatever they got," Elliot said pulling his jacket tighter and wishing he had an umbrella.

Dani watched as Elliot ran into hotel's front office. "This place looks kind of creepy. You should have went with him, Fin,"

"And both of us get soaked?" Fin said looking at her like she had two heads.

Olivia sighed listening to Fin and Beck argue. She finally opened her own door and stepped out into the deluge. She sprinted to the door but still managed to step into the lobby throughly soaked. She sneezed abruptly shivering and pulling her thin jacket around herself.

"Liv," Elliot looked back at her. She was completely soaked like she had stepped out of shower. Her slender frame shaking. Elliot crossed the room quickly wishing he had something dry to warm her with. He wrapped both arms around her trembling frame. "Why the hell did you come in here?" he asked.

"Beck though it looked sketchy," Olivia said.

Elliot raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

Beck and Fin were arguing, driving me crazy," Olivia managed to get out her teeth starting to chatter. She leaned forward into Elliot's arms seeking his body heat. She didn't care if it was inappropriate right now she was freezing.

Elliot hugged her to his body closing his eyes, realizing this is what he should have done the minute she stepped into Cragen's office. A clearing throat interrupted them and Elliot turned back to the clerk.

The young man eyed Olivia. Up and down. Slowly.

Elliot glared at him, tightening his grip on Olivia.

"This is the only room, I got. Two beds," he smirked at them.

Elliot took the key giving the clerk a look he usually reserved for perps.

The clerk backed up a bit seeing the threatening look in Elliot's eyes. Elliot guided Olivia to the door. He debated leaving Olivia in the front office but he wasn't about to leave her with that smarmy clerk. No fucking way. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they ran to the car to get Fin and Dani.

The room was number six and all the way at the end of the row. Elliot stepped in first and was hit by an icy blast of air. He hated how hotel rooms where either freezing when you entered them or stifling hot. He dropped his bags along with Olivia's on the table. He walked over to the heater turning it up high.

Dani frowned as Elliot stepped past her and she looked around the room. God, it was old. She frowned at the beds. Was she supposed to sleep with Olivia? She turned at the sound of Olivia coughing.

Olivia coughed hard, her whole body trembling. It was so cold, she didn't think she would ever get warm.

Elliot shrugged off his jacket and walked back to Olivia. "You're getting sick," he said softly. "You need to get out of those wet clothes,"

Olivia nodded.

"How about a hot shower?" Elliot asked softly.

Olivia nodded her teeth chattering hard.

Fin opened his bag sorting through his stuff. "That sounds like a good idea. Liv, you go first," Fin nodded.

Dani sat in one of the ugly brown hotel chairs watching Elliot walk to the bathroom. She heard him turning on the water for Olivia as she watched Olivia sort through her bag. What the hell was happening here? Elliot was supposed to be mad at her and now he was practically waiting on her.

Elliot exited the bathroom closing the door. "We got hot water though I don't know for how long,"

Olivia nodded her dry clothes gathered in her arms.

Dani frowned. "Don't take too long so that we all can enjoy a shower,"

Olivia didn't miss the curtness to her tone but she felt like crap so she ignored it.

Elliot frowned at Dani as Olivia disappeared into the bathroom. "She's not feeling well,"

Dani glared back at him. "Yeah, I get that but she isn't the only one who is soaked and feeling like shit,"

Fin reached for the remote turning on the TV searching for something to fill the growing silence in the room.

An hour later, they all were showered and in bed. Olivia shook even with her sweat pants and sweat shirt on. She tried to fall asleep but between her head and stomach pain, she couldn't.

Dani sighed hearing Olivia twisting around in bed. She had no idea which was more annoying Fin's snoring or Olivia's movements.

Olivia heard Dani's sigh and sat up.

Dani glared at her in the dark. "We have a really long drive in the morning, could you at least fake sleep?" Dani hissed quietly. "We all need our rest,"

Olivia started to say something when she felt the bile rise in her throat. She abruptly covered her mouth and stumbled into the bathroom.

Dani listened to her retching and looked over at Elliot wandering if he was going to wake up. She watched him shift in his sleep. His eyes opened wearily.

"Where's Liv?" he questioned sitting up quickly placing his feet on the carpeted hotel floor. He heard what was clearly vomiting coming from the bathroom. "When did that start?"

Dani shrugged watching him walk to the bathroom. She grabbed the pillow on the bed placing it over her face to cover the scream of fustrastion that escaped her lips.

Elliot entered the bathroom to find Olivia crouched over the toilet her forehead resting on the cold poreclain. Elliot kneeled down beside her. "Olivia," he whispered brushing her hair back from her face. His hand grazed her cheek. "God," Elliot placed his hand to her forehead. "You're burning up,"

Olivia moaned.

"Shit," Elliot whispered. He stood up and began running cold water in the sink. He grabbed one of the wash cloths soaking it. He placed it on Olivia's neck.

She trembled. "It's too cold," she shivered.

"Liv, it feels that way because you're burning up," Elliot whispered.

"I need to brush my teeth," Olivia mumbled as she attempted to stand losing her balance quickly.

Elliot caught her around the waist. "I got you,"

Olivia closed her eyes. "The room's spinning," she whispered.

"I got you, Liv," Elliot repeated reaching for her toothbrush.

"I feel like shit," Olivia moaned.

Elliot smiled softly. "Which toothbrush, Liv?"

"Am I dying?" she groaned.

"What?" Elliot asked handing her his when she didn't answer him.

"That is the only reason I can think that you are being nice to me," Olivia whispered.

"Liv," Elliot sighed.

"It's okay, El," Olivia whispered.

"No it isn't," Elliot whispered back. "I am ass,"

"Yeah, you are," Olivia whispered.

"Thanks," Elliot replied dryly.

Olivia smiled. "I am an ass, too. So I guess that makes us a matched pair,"

Elliot smiled handing her the toothbrush. "But you are such a cute ass," he whispered.

Olivia met his eyes in the mirror, smiling even though she felt like crap. "Watch it, Stabler. If I didn't feel like shift right now I might kick your ass for that comment," Olivia leaned forward brushing her teeth quickly unsure how long she could stand on her feet even with Elliot's hand secure on her hip.

Elliot watched as she leaned forward rinsing her mouth. Olivia stumbled slightly and he managed to catch her again. "I think we need to get you in bed," he reached down scooping Olivia up. He reached for the wash cloth balancing her in his arms.

Dani opened her eyes as Elliot walked out of the bathroom carrying Olivia. She frowned. "What is wrong with her?"

"She is sick, Dani. She has a fever and feels like crap," Elliot said bluntly.

Olivia moaned exhaustion setting in as her body wearily started to give into sleep.

"Maybe we shouldn't sleep in the same bed," Dani frowned. "I don't want to get sick,"

"What? Elliot asked incredulously. "Where do you expect her to sleep, Dani?"

"The bathtub?" Dani suggested.

Elliot glared at her. "She is not sleeping in the tub!"

Fin rubbed his eyes. "Why are we yelling in the middle of the night?"

"Olivia is really sick and apparently Dani is refusing to sleep in the same bed with her," Elliot continued to glare at Dani.

Fin sat up. "Dani, get over here,"

"I am not sleeping with you," Dani snapped angryly.

Fin glared. "You're not sleeping with me. I will sleep on top the comforter,"

"I don't think so," Dani said looking at Elliot.

Elliot grabbed a couple of pillows and the comforter off Dani's bed. Grasping them one handed.

"What are you doing?" Dani asked startled.

"Sleeping in the tub," Elliot snapped. "With Liv,"

Fin watched as Elliot dragged the comforters and pillows into the bathroom still balancing Olivia in his arms.

Elliot dropped the pillows into the tub before stepping in. He sank down trying to get his over six foot frame comfortable in the small space. Olivia shifted on top of him, moaning and shivering. Elliot reached for the comforter on the floor, pulling it up and over them covering her trembling body. He wrapped his arms around her, protectively.

Olivia shivered slipping her arms around Elliot's torso nestling her head on his chest. She pressed as close to him as possible absorbing his warmth, relaxing on top of him letting sleep take over.

A/N: More rainy nights...if you would like? What will Elliot do when Olivia's fever continues to rise? Let's just say it might increase his own temperature! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I got a lot of good feed back. I would like to apologize for not proofreading better. It is my impatience to post that makes me miss that step sometimes. I will try to do better on that. Also, regarding character development, I know it seems that Olivia and Elliot resolved their issues rather quickly but they haven't. Right now, she is feeling bad so Elliot is in total protective mode. There will be some more drama ahead once she is better. Dani's is pretty mad about Olivia's arrival just when she was getting close to Elliot but her character will not be one dimensional. In any case, I will work a little more on consistency and character development. Like I said, it was good feed back!

One Rainy Night...

Chapter 2

Elliot groaned as he woke up. His neck was killing him. He reached behind his head rubbing at it. He pulled his hand back looking at his watch. It was two thirty in the morning. He had been asleep maybe an hour or two. He looked down at Olivia sleeping on his chest. She looked down right peaceful. Elliot pushed her hair back gently placing the back of his hand to her forehead. Fuck. She was burning up. "Liv," Ellioty whispered gently nudging her.

Olivia moaned incoherently.

Elliot was really worried about her. He wasn't used to seeing her sick and that combined with her recent abrupt return had his head spinning. Any anger he had was immediately put on hold where her well being was concerned. They could sort through the drama later right now he needed her to be okay. "Liv," he repeated softly. "Come on, Liv," Elliot frowned worry seeping in as he gathered her into his arms and struggled to his feet. He stepped out of the tub and carried her into the other room.

"Fin," Elliot said.

Fin groaned into his pillow before lifting his head. "Yeah," he groused.

"I think I need to take Liv to the hospital," Elliot said.

With that statement, Fin sat upright in bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"She is burning up. Her fever isn't breaking," Elliot replied, worry evident in his voice.

Fin stood up walking over to Elliot, he placed his hand on top of Olivia's forehead. "Shit! She is burning up, man!"

"I know!" Elliot snapped.

Dani sat up wearily. "What's going on now?"

"I am taking Olivia to the hospital," Elliot said laying her down on the bed that Fin had just vacated. Elliot reached for his bag pulling out socks and sneakers.

"Elliot, you don't even know where the nearest hospital is," Dani tried to reason with him.

"I'll ask the clerk," Elliot said.

"I am sure he will love that," Dani replied dryly.

"Her fever isn't breaking, Dani. What if she has a seizure or something?" Elliot argued.

"That's a little over dramatic don't you think?" Dani said looking to Fin for support.

"I was married to a nurse for fifteen years, Dani. I think I know a little bit about it," Elliot said.

Dani sighed. She slipped out of bed heading for her purse. "Maybe I have some Motrin or something," she begrudgingly offered.

"That might help," Fin said.

Elliot stood up walking over to the door. He opened it only to be hit with a strong gust of wind and rain.

Fin came up behind him. "Shit, it is a fucking monsoon out there. You can't drive in that Elliot. You both will get killed,"

Dani came up behind both of them extending her hand with two tiny white pills. "He is right, Elliot. You getting in a car wreck is certainly not going to help her. There must be another way to get her temperature down," Dani said looking over at a listless Olivia who was now curled into a ball on the bed.

Elliot ran his hand down his face, thinking hard. He knew they were right. He would likely get them killed trying to drive in that shit. He also knew he had to get her temperature down or she really could have a seizure.

Dani reached for her duffel. "Fin and I can check with the clerk. Maybe he has a thermometer or some Tylenol,"

Elliot nodded as Dani went into the bathroom to change. Fin pulled his sweatshirt over his head and slid his feet into his sneakers. "Don't worry, El. We will figure something out," Fin said trying to reassure both himself and Elliot.

Dani emerged fully dressed from the bathroom. She tossed the pillows on the bed along with the comforter. "Ready?" she asked looking over at Fin.

Fin nodded. "We will back shortly,"

Elliot turned back to Olivia. He walked over to the bed with the pills that Dani had given him. "Liv?" he whispered. "Come on, I need you to take some medicine," Elliot managed to get her sitting up. He reached for the water on the dresser. He tilted the bottle to her lips.

Olivia grimaced as she took a sip. Her throat ached. She was only vaguely aware of Elliot's voice. She opened her mouth swallowing the two pills as he asked before she slumped back against his chest.

Elliot stroked her hair softly. She was so listless she reminded him of Kathleen when she had flu as a child and spiked a fever of one hundred four. He had freaked out but Kathy had remained calm. It had been snowing like a bitch and they were not getting out so she had put Kathleen in a tub of cold water to break the fever. It had worked like a charm and Elliot had been immensely grateful for Kathy's nursing background. His hand stopped moving in Olivia's hair. Maybe it would break her fever, too? It was worth a try.

Elliot ran to the bathroom, turning the cold water on. Cool but not freezing Kathy had said. As the tub filled out, Elliot went back to Olivia. He gathered her up in arms carrying her to the bathroom. He sat her down on the counter. Elliot swallowed hard. This would be the hard part. He couldn't put her in the tub dressed. Shit, he needed to do this even if she kicked his ass tomorrow.

"Liv," he said softly. "We need to get you undressed. Okay?"

Elliot paused not really expecting an answer. He moved his hands to the bottom of her sweatshirt easing it upward. She was like a rag doll in his arms. He pulled the sweatshirt up and off in one fell swoop. He groaned when he looked down. Olivia was wearing a sheer white lacey bra. The cups were cut dangerously low and her breasts, in all their splendor, threatened to spill out of them. Get a grip, Stabler, he thought. He pulled her off the counter briefly to ease her sweats over her hips. He pulled them down the long expanse that was her legs. When he looked up from his spot kneeling in front of the bathroom counter, he suddenly felt like the one with a fever. He could feel the sweat beading at his forehead and his heart was pounding in his chest. At the top of those long curvy tan legs she was wearing a pair of low cut lacey panties. With ribbons. Fuck. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath forcing himself to focus. He reached over turning off the water. "Come on, honey," He whispered gathering her in his arms. He left her underwear on because frankly he didn't think he could manage to look at her naked with any semblance of control. "This is going to be a little cold," Elliot said trying to warn her.

Olivia shrieked when he placed her in the water. She shook violently reaching for him to get her out. She whimpered. "Too cold,"

"Shhh," Elliot said softly bringing the wash cloth up to her shoulders. "Just a couple of minutes okay, Liv? I promise you will feel better,"

"El," Olivia whimpered.

"I know. I know, baby," Elliot repeated as her continued to wet her shaking shoulders. Elliot made sure that she stayed in the water for a couple more minutes before he took pity on her trembling body. He lifted her out of the tub soaking his tee shirt in the process. He grabbed one of the towels wrapping it around her snuggly. He noticed they were standing on her sweats coating them in water. He gently moved her over. "Olivia," Elliot softly reassured her. "We are going to get you dried and warm, okay?"

Olivia nodded letting her head fall on Elliot's chest.

Elliot bit the inside of his cheek. He had a small problem. He needed to get her wet clothes off of her before he put on dry ones. "Olivia, I am going to hold your towel up and I need you to take off your wet clothes. Can you do that for me?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded her eyes still slightly glazed over.

Elliot watched as her bra dropped first to the floor followed by the shimmey of those tiny white panties down those long tan legs. Elliot closed his eyes reminding himeself to breathe. In through the nose and out through the mouth. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him. He wrapped the towel back around her slender frame. He reached for her oversized sweatshirt and helped her pull it over her head. She dropped the towel once the shirt hit her thighs. Elliot gathered her up again in his arms making sure the sweatshirt was pulled down sufficiently. He carried her back into the other room depositing her in one of the beds.

He pulled his own wet shirt off putting it over the back of one of the hotel chairs.

Fin and Dani opened the door both drenched from the rain. Fin held up a bottle of Tylenol triumphantly.

Elliot smiled. "Thank you, both,"

"Is she asleep?" Dani said looking over at Olivia.

"I hope so," Elliot said softly not wanting to go into detail about giving her a bath.

Dani groaned throwing herself down on the other bed. "I am so tired,"

Fin yawned.

Dani looked over at him. "You can sleep in this bed but no funny stuff Tutorola,"

Fin groaned walking over and laying down on top of the covers fully dressed like Dani. "I couldn't even if I wanted to Beck," Fin said honestly.

Elliot laughed before walking over and sliding into bed with Olivia.

Elliot groaned when he woke up the second time but for a very different reason. His hand cupped the warm soft flesh gliding up it's silky curves to the top and over to the soft taunt muscle of her ass. Elliot groaned again his cock thrusting up against her as he kneaded her ass pressing her to him. God, yes. Her bare ass. Shit. Elliot's eyes opened wide, his hand frozen on Olivia's ass. Fuck. She was snuggled on top of him. One warm leg pressed against his sweat covered leg and the other bent at the knee leaving her open directly on top of his very eager erection. She was going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

One Rainy Night...

Chapter 3

_Elliot groaned when he woke up the second time but for a very different reason. His hand cupped the warm soft flesh gliding up it's silky curves to the top and over to the soft taunt muscle of her ass. Elliot groaned again his cock thrusting up against her as he kneaded her ass pressing her to him. God, yes. Her bare ass. Shit. Elliot's eyes opened wide, his hand frozen on Olivia's ass. Fuck. She was snuggled on top of him. One warm leg pressed against his sweatpants covered leg and the other bent at the knee leaving her open directly on top of his very eager erection. She was going to kill him._

Elliot tried to control his breathing. He needed to move and fast. Yes, that would be the right thing. Move. Now. Fuck. Elliot gritted his teeth together as Olivia pressed herself against him in response to his ministrations. Her warm breath tickled his bare chest, his nipples tightening as she snuggled against him. Her pelvis snuggled, too. She let out a soft breathless sigh. God, forgive him but his hips thrust upward his erection seeking her heat, his hand tightened on the bare skin of her bottom and if he could have penetrated through their clothes he would have.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open then shut. She shivered slightly. She snuggled deeper fighting waking. Her eyes fluttered open again. Wide, open. The bed underneath her was warm and hard. Oh God. She swallowed her face moving ever so slightly brushing the soft hair of his chest. His chest was hard under her head. It wasn't the only thing hard underneath her. Oh God. She felt his hand. His hand was on her ass. Her bare ass. Where the fuck were her underwear? Oh God. His sweatpants covered erection wasn't just pressed up against her core, it was pressed between her legs right up against her entrance. Olivia sat up abruptly clutching the comforter to her chest backing the hell off his lap. "Where the fuck are my underwear, Elliot?" Olivia screamed at him.

"Olivia-" Elliot started his frozen body and mind finally jumping into action at the freaked out tone of her voice.

Fin rolled out of bed at the sound of Olivia screaming. "Shit," he groaned as he hit his head against the nightstand.

Dani sat up in bed, startled. She rubbed her head and looked at a pale faced Olivia who stood at the end of the other bed clutching the comforter.

"Where are my panties, Elliot?" she practically screeched. "What the fuck did you do?"

Elliot knew he was in big trouble circumstances aside because Olivia was using his full name. He slipped from the bed. "Give me a chance to explain, Liv," he yelled.

"Oh God!" Olivia said when her eyes inadvertently lowered catching sight of his obvious arousal and worse yet the wetness on the front of his pants which she knew was from her own arousal. "What did we do?" she asked panic in her voice as she placed her hand over her eyes.

"Olivia, you were sick last night," Elliot said ignoring the looks Fin and Beck were giving him. "You had a really bad fever."

"And taking my underwear off helped that, how?" Olivia shrieked feeling the flush of heat flooding her neck and face.

"I had to get your fever down," Elliot screamed defensively. "I couldn't get you to the hospital so I put you in a cool bath."

Fin and Dani exchanged a look as Olivia's face turned purple.

"You did what?" Olivia said through gritted teeth.

"I put you in the bath," Elliot said trying to explain. "We did it when Kathleen got really sick during this snow storm..."

"Oh my God!" Olivia began to pace the room. "That is so not the same thing, Elliot!"

Fin nodded at Dani before getting up from the floor. Dani nodded back sliding off the bed as she followed Fin to the door of the hotel room. Dani stopped him at the door. "Should we take them?" she looked over at the wooden table.

Fin looked at Olivia's purple face and Elliot's now matching expression. "Yeah, that is a good idea, Beck." Fin reached over grabbing both Olivia and Elliot's fire arms before they exited the room quietly.

"You...you took my clothes off," Olivia stammered. "Without my permission."

Elliot was throughly pissed. "Next time, I will let you have a seizure. Okay, is that what you want, huh?"

Olivia was shaking. "That is a bit of an exaggeration, Elliot."

"No. No, it isn't Olivia. You were burning up. Yes, I took your clothes off but I left on your underwear. When you remember, you will remember cooperating with me, not fighting me," Elliot said sarcasm evident in his voice.

"I was sick, Elliot. Obviously, I wasn't going to fight it," Olivia rubbed her temples, her head starting to ache. "How did I get on top of you with no panties on Elliot?"

Elliot sighed. "I took you out of the bath and you were shaking so bad. I didn't want you to catch pneumonia. I held a towel up and let you take your underwear off. We were standing on your sweats."

Olivia sat down on the other bed. "You didn't think to go in my bag and get me something to change into, Elliot?"

"No, I didn't," Elliot growled defensively. "I was kind of freaked out about how out of it you were and I was exhausted."

Olivia sighed placing her hands over her face. "You slept with me?"

"I slept with you in the same bed. Dani was complaining that she was afraid she would get sick. I thought I could check on you easier," Elliot said sitting down opposite to her.

"What were you thinking when you put your hand on my ass, El?" Olivia asked pointedly dropping her hands from her face.

Elliot's blue eyes locked on her brown ones. "I was thinking how happy I was that you crawled on top of me."

Olivia glared at him. "Fuck you!" Olivia got up grabbing her duffel and stormed into the bathroom.

Elliot fell back on the bed as a string of obscenities flew from his lips.

Dani and Fin sat on the front hood of the sedan sharing a glazed concoction from the vending machine. The rain had stopped. "You think they will kill each other?" Dani asked tearing off a piece of the glazed treat.

"Nah," Fin shook his head. "They like to torture each other too much."

Dani looked over at him. "How long?"

"How long, what?" Fin asked looking over at the blonde.

Dani gave a frustrated sigh. She liked Elliot. She thought maybe he liked her. But twenty fours hours of Benson and Stabler had forced that illusion right out of her head. "How long have they been fighting it?"

Fin sighed as he leaned back against the windshield of the sedan. "Truthfully, I don't know. I remember starting the unit and being blown away by their connection. They walk in unison, finish each other sentences, fight like lovers, and have each other's backs like nobody I have ever seen. I asked Munch, how long they had been together. He laughed and said an eternity."

Dani nodded tucking a wayward curl back behind one ear. "Why do you think they are fighting the obvious?"

Fin looked at her surprised. "Take your pick. He was married. They are partners. They are best friends. It is a lot to give up."

Dani shook her head. She looked at Fin. "It isn't, trust me. Love is worth it, Fin. In spades, the real thing is worth it."

Fin looked at the hotel room door. "I hope they realize it."

Dani looked at him skeptically.

Olivia stood in front of the hotel's bathroom mirror, seething for several seconds. Slowly, she felt herself calm down and then embarrassment seeped in. She couldn't believe she had let Elliot undress her. Worse yet is that Dani Beck and Fin now knew everything that had transpired. She sat down on the toilet suddenly feeling dizzy and sick. She felt like she was on the equivalent of an emotional roll coaster that started two days ago when she had caught a glimpse of how easily she was replaced as Elliot's partner. She felt the tears building. This was awful and her head still felt like it was in a vice. There was a knock on the bathroom door. Olivia looked up at the door swallowing hard.

"Olivia," Elliot said his voice gruff. He was still pissed beyond belief but he need to make sure she was okay.

Olivia bit her lower lip, nervously.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," Olivia stood up and shuffled to the door. She opened it slowly. Her head ached so bad that she leaned it against the door frame.

Elliot looked at her before extending the bottle of Tylenol in his hand.

Olivia took it being careful not to touch him. God, she did not need to touch him right now. She was an emotional wreck and feeling like crap.

"I am sorry that you feel like I invaded your privacy, Liv. I am not sorry I did it," Elliot said rather bluntly.

Olivia sighed. She didn't expect anything less from her stubborn as nails partner. She nodded. "Okay. I can accept that but I still think you crossed a line."

"What line, Liv?" Elliot said. "Which line is that?"

Olivia's face flushed. "I don't want to fight, Elliot."

"No, you want to run away. Again," Elliot said.

Olivia gripped the door. "I didn't run away, El."

"Yeah, you did," Elliot said.

"I was on assignment," Olivia tried to keep her voice steady and calm.

"You started running way before that," Elliot whispered.

Olivia looked at him. "Please, Elliot. Let's table this for another time. I really don't want to fight, okay?" She moved to slip by him.

"No," Elliot stopped her, his hand clasping her upper arm. "I don't want to fight either but I am tired of your running. We are going to finish this."

Olivia looked down at his hand clasping her arm tightly. "For the last time, Elliot, I was not running!"

"You having been running since Gitano," Elliot said the words tumbled out involuntarily. "Why are you running, Olivia?"

Olivia wasn't sure what ached more her head or her chest. She felt the tears burning. "Because you told me to!" Olivia replied hoarsely as her voice broke and a single tear made it's way down her cheek.

A/N: Serious conversion or interrupted moment? Up next...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

One Rainy Night©

Chapter 4

"What are you talking about?" Elliot looked at Olivia confusion and hurt evident in his eyes. He had no idea where this was coming from. The last thing he ever wanted was her leaving. It nearly killed him.

Olivia jerked her arm back. She stepped away from him taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes quickly with the back of the hand that was not clutching the bed comforter.

"Olivia," Elliot followed her.

Great. Just great. This is the time that he has decided to follow her. She turned around. "We can't be partners if we keep choosing each other over the vic or something to that effect. Don't you remember telling me that, Elliot?"

His words thrown back at him caused him to take a seat on the edge of the bed. "Liv," Elliot said slowly. "I wasn't trying tell you to go just the opposite."

Olivia looked at him. "I couldn't stay. Don't you understand that?"

Elliot looked up at her, hurt shining in his blue eyes. "Didn't you know that I was begging you to stay?"

Olivia could feel the stinging of fresh tears behind her eyes. She shook her head, vehemently. "I didn't know," she whispered.

Elliot rubbed his temples, he could feel his own head beginning to throb from the emotionality of the conversation. "I never thought you would leave," he said looking down at the floor.

"I didn't want to," Olivia whispered walking over to stand in front of him. She put her fingers under his chin, lifting it up as she stared into those hurt blue eyes. "Don't you know?" she asked softly.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"I could never pick anyone over you. It will always be you that I save. Your my partner, my best friend. You're..." Olivia paused as a tear slipped down her cheek. "You're everything, Elliot."

Elliot stood up, not thinking, not caring about the ramifications as he hauled Olivia's body flush to his body and pressed his lips to hers.

The movement was hasty but the kiss was not. Olivia was stunned by the softness and warmth of Elliot's lips as they moved over hers. She was frozen for the first few seconds before she responded pressing her mouth back against his. Their lips moved tandem. The air filled with the sound of their soft kisses and heavier breathing. His kisses were incredibly soft such a contrast to the angry hard headed partner that she dealt with on a daily basis. He eased her lips apart so gently with his mouth that she would not have been aware her own mouth parted had she not felt the warmth and wetness of his exploring tongue. She moaned feeling the tingle in her mouth go straight to her core. Her hands slipped up around his neck holding onto him for dear life as she clutched at his neck. The comforter dropped between them.

Elliot growled his tongue delving deeper in response.

Olivia gasped for breath when several seconds later he ripped his mouth from hers. She panted leaning forward to capture his mouth again.

Elliot stopped her dropping his hands to the hem of her sweatshirt. He grabbed it, ripping it up and off in one fell swoop. His eyes drifted downward taking only a second to admire her slender frame naked. She stood naked in front of him all caramel curves, breasts, and mile long legs. He couldn't take it. Fuck. He reached down and grabbed her underneath her thighs picking her up with ease.

Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and latched her mouth back to his. Her hands played with the short hairs at the base of his skull as he carried her to the bed. Their lips were aggressively seeking each other out. Almost brusing in their haste to touch. His bare chest pressed firmly against her naked one. His chest hair brushed against her sensitive nipples causing her to moan and rub against him eagerly.

Elliot's hand slid up to tangle into her hair anchoring her mouth in place for his greedy exploration while his other hand was clutching her ass as he stumbled across the hotel room. His heart was pounding, his dick was throbbing with need as he tried to get them to the bed in one piece.

Dani slid off the front of the sedan as she watched Fin finish his conversation with Cragen.

Fin closed his cell, sighing. "He wants to know why we aren't there yet."

Dani gestured to the hotel room.

Fin slid off the car. He walked to the door and knocked briefly before entering it. Fin's mouth dropped open at the sight in front of him. Olivia was plastered to the front of Elliot. A very naked Olivia was plastered to the front of Elliot not that he could see anything beyond her bare ass which Elliot was eagerly massaging and moving. Up and down. Right on his, Fin's hand flew to his eyes. "Shit," he cursed.

Dani's eyes widened. They were practically fucking in the middle of the room. If it was possible to fuck her through his sweats, Dani had no doubts Elliot would be deep inside Olivia at this point what with the way they were grinding together. Jesus, how was she keeping herself up like that. Dani was astonished as they continued to eat at each other's mouth obviously not hearing Fin. She slammed the door behind her. Hard.

Elliot froze his mouth paused over Olivia's mouth.

Olivia shivered in his arms unsure of why he stopped. God, she did not want to stop. Ever. The ache between her legs was pure torture. "El," she whimpered reaching forward for his mouth.

Elliot couldn't resist pressing his lips softly to hers as his hand slid from her hair to her bottom covering her more. The kiss was brief as his need to keep her covered and protected superseded the needs of his body. "You need to give us a minute," Elliot said breathlessly holding Olivia tightly to him.

Olivia's grip tightened. Oh no that could only mean one thing they were not alone. Shit!

"What so you can finish fucking?" Dani asked sarcastically her jealously rearing it's ugly head. It was one thing to imagine Olivia with Elliot it was an all together different thing to face it in reality. "What will that take ten, fifteen minutes?"

Olivia dropped her head onto Elliot's chest. Shit.

"Just wait outside, Dani," Elliot glared at her.

Dani glared right back at him before turning on her heel and walking out the door which she slammed so hard the hinges shook.

Fin reached for the knob, stumbling a bit as his hand was still covering his eyes. He felt around finally grasping it. "We will be staying outside man," Fin said.

Elliot nodded.

Olivia raised her head off Elliot's chest with the second closing of the door. "Oh God," she whispered. "I am so embarrassed."

Elliot looked down at her as he felt her legs slip from his waist to the floor. He put a finger under her chin repeating her earlier action and tilting it upward. "Embarrassed or sorry?" Elliot asked quietly.

Olivia looked up at him. "Definitely embarrassed but definitely not sorry El," Olivia whispered.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked still holding her naked body tightly against him.

"Oh yeah," Olivia said biting her lower lip and giving him a look that left no room for doubts. She leaned up on her toes capturing his mouth with hers.

Elliot groaned his hands sliding up and down to ass. He captured her upper lip between his.

Olivia moaned as his hands cupped the cheeks of her ass pressing her tightly to him. She promptly forgot all about Dani and Fin. She felt his hands and fingers gliding further down instinctively she spread her legs apart lifting the left up slightly to glide along his left thigh.

Elliot's hands wandered to the delectably soft skin in the crease between her ass and her thigh. He stroked her there before moving then inward his fingers itching, aching to touch something even softer. Oh how he wanted to touch that.

"El," Olivia pulled her mouth back, her breathing labored. "They are right outside."

"I know," he groaned. "Liv, you gotta get dressed or they are going to be waiting out there a long time."

Olivia nodded detangling herself from Elliot, she bent over and grabbed her sweatshirt from the floor.

Elliot almost cried watching her bend over even briefly had his cock hurting, he wanted her so bad.

Olivia turned around slipping the shirt over her head. "I'll go change," she whispered.

"Can I use the bathroom first?" Elliot asked. He need relief and quick.

Olivia looked down at the tent in his sweats. "Let me," she whispered and not waiting for an answer she slipped her hand under the elastic of his sweats. He wasn't wearing underwear she discovered quickly. Her hand slipped around his penis which had popped out of the top of his sweats when she moved her hand inside. Olivia swallowed hard squeezing her thighs together tightly as her hand circled his width. She had been with enough men to make her nobody's virgin but not enough to make her anybody's slut. Most men were either small or medium some were large usually in length or width certainly not both. Her fingers didn't reach around Elliot's girth to meet and surprisingly as she began stroking his length she found that Elliot had been blessed in both areas. Olivia explored him lovingly, tracing every silken inch of his penis from the root to tip. He was so warm in her hand, his cock was hard but his skin was so soft. Her fingers dipped lower to cup his balls and he whimpered. She moved back up slowly slipping over the head gathering the fluid there and rubbing the little slit at the top.

Elliot was having trouble breathing. His heart was pounding as Olivia's delicate small little fingers worked magic on him. He was quickly thrusting into her hand as she moved up and then down his shaft. Elliot had jacked off enough to know what rhythm he liked and how fast. When he was young it had been quick and easy, a stiff breeze almost accomplishing the job but as he got older he had to work harder for his orgasm. Right now, he felt like he was sixteen he was so primed seconds from erupting all over her fucking hand. "Liv," Elliot grunted.

"Do you like it?" Olivia whispered. She leaned closer kissing his chest softly, her tongue flicked across his nipple. "God, El. You're cock is so big. I wish you were inside me."

That was it for Elliot. He came hard and fast thrusting into her hand in all of two minutes. He choked out some nonsensical version of her name and God.

Olivia kissed his chest softly.

Elliot eyes were closed. He was trying desperately to catch his breath. "I need..." he gulped in some more air. "To clean up."

"I can help," Olivia offered softly rubbing her nose against his chest.

"I don't think I can survive that," Elliot moaned dropping his head to hers. He rested his chin there briefly before straightening and stepping back. "Let's get you cleaned up though." With that remark, Elliot took her to the bathroom to wash off her hand and get them both dressed.

A/N: Up next...Do they manage to get dressed and out the door or will there be delays? Dani struggles with her jealousy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

One Rainy Night

Chapter 5

Olivia had never thought the simple act of washing your hands could be considered erotic. Yet, here she was ready to come with just Elliot's hands gliding over her own. The dual assault of his body heat and warm breath on her neck overwhelming her. She studied their fingers moving together under the warm cascade of water spilling from the sink's faucet. His fingers running along side hers, caressing and exploring. She never knew that her hands had so many nerve endings, they felt like they were on fire with electricity. Their palms slid together and their fingers interlaced. Olivia didn't think her hands had ever been that clean.

Elliot stood behind her, the emotionality of the moment hitting him. The last twenty four hours had brought them closer physically and emotionally than they had ever been. He looked at her flushed face in the mirror. He gently leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. "I am going to get in the shower, real quick."

Olivia nodded, smiling back at him in the mirror.

Elliot stepped back from her and pushed his sweats off his hips onto the bathroom floor.

Olivia nearly swallowed her tongue. Yes, she had seen seem him shirtless. Yes, she had felt him. Yes she had even caught the briefest of glances when the tip of his erection sprang forward from his sweats. None of that compared to this view. A fully naked Elliot Stabler, priceless. Olivia twisted around because she did not want this view second hand through a mirror. Elliot was leaning over the tub adjusting the water, giving her the most incredible view of his delectable backside. The muscles in his back rippled as he moved. His ass flexed a little with the shift and Olivia was pretty sure you could bounce a quarter off that derrière. She must have made some sound because Elliot turned around.

"Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia swallowed hard, trying her damnedest to think of something intelligent to say. "I...umm...it was nothing," she said.

Elliot smiled as he watched her eyes flicking over his body. It was nice to know the sight of him unnerved her as much as the sight of her unnerved him. He extended his hand to her.

Olivia shivered. Fuck. He was so beautiful standing in front of her with his hand extended. From his wide shoulders to his muscled pectorals to the especially sweet way his hips cut in, and the glorious erection that jutted out proudly from the sprinkling of dark hair at it's root, he was perfection. Olivia grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. She bit her lower lip, a row of perfect white teeth sinking into her rosy mouth as she stood there completely bare. She looked up at him with a sexy half smile as she stepped forward taking his hand.

Now, it was his turn to gawk. His eyes roamed hungrily over the length of her from her slim tan shoulders to her full breasts down to sweet soft curve of her abdomen. She had a thin strip of dark hair between her legs that beckoned him causing an almost painful throb in his groin. Her legs went on for for miles in all of their caramel colored glory. Elliot closed his momentarily to get control of the overload that his senses were on. He stepped over into the white tub first, pulling the shower curtain down the length of the shower rod. He looked down at Olivia. "We can't. I mean I don't want our first time to be some quick thing in a shower with Fin and Beck, outside."

"I know," Olivia replied.

"I want it to be special," Elliot said softly. "God, Liv though I really need it to be soon."

Olivia laughed as she leaned her head against his bare chest. "Me too."

Elliot kissed the top of her head and reached around her to turn on the shower.

Olivia closed her eyes as the water hit her bare shoulders.

Elliot reached for the hotel stocked shampoo, pouring some into his hands. He stepped forward to stand in front of Olivia. He moved his hands to her hair starting at the base of her scalp, he began to knead the skin. He moved steadily upward to the top of her head massaging both sides of her head.

Olivia moaned pressing forward against Elliot.

Elliot groaned in response to her body's proximity all hot, wet, and flush against his.

"That feels so good, El," Olivia whispered.

Elliot smoothed her hair back, letting the water rinse the suds away. "Liv, I am gonna need you to turn around," he said gruffly.

Olivia opened her eyes as she smiled at Elliot. She felt his erection bumping against her stomach. He was already fully hard, again. "Really?" she teased.

Elliot growled. "Yeah, really. Turn around."

Olivia gave a little throaty laugh before turning around. She leaned backward purposefully rubbing her ass against Elliot. "Better?"

Elliot grabbed her waist with both hands. "Watch it, Benson," he growled. He reached for the soap, working it up into a lather between his hands. He began to rub her abdomen.

Olivia unable to stop herself moved her backside against Elliot. She closed her eyes as he stopped his hands flattening on her abdomen as he began to move with her. "El," Olivia whimpered.

Elliot rubbed his erection against her lower back and bottom. His body was fighting a war. He wanted nothing more than to push into the warm, wet heat he knew was waiting for him. His balls were drawn up tight, his erection throbbing as cum oozed from the top of it. Elliot lowered his mouth to her neck taking the delicate skin between his teeth and nipping. It took everything in him not to slam her up against the shower stall and ride her hard when he heard the breathy moan that escaped her throat. For the first time in his life, Elliot was hit by the overwhelming desire to take her from behind, rectally. Kathy and he had never done that or even contemplated the act. He wanted her that way, every way. He wandered if she had ever done it and thinking he might be the first made him throb more. Being behind her slick, hot body was no better than being in front of it. He ached to touch, tease, lick, and fuck every delicious inch.

Olivia turned her head pressing the side of her face against Elliot's warm, wet chest as they moved against each other close but not close enough. ""El," Olivia said her voice strained.

Elliot groaned and somewhere in his lust induced fog, he realized that while he had gotten release earlier she had not. His mouth reluctantly let go of the tantalizing sweet skin of her neck. "Turn back around," Elliot commanded his voice low and more than a little authoritative.

Olivia not normally one to like or take orders was surprised at the shiver of anticipation that ran down her spine with his directive. She turned slowly and looked up at him, her eyelids drooped, her pupils dilated.

Fuck. God, she was so beautiful. His hand moved up to caress her cheek. "You are so beautiful, Olivia," he whispered.

Olivia turned her cheek into his palm, kissing it. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

Elliot pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. He slowly eased her back and giving her a dark predatory look, he dropped down on his knees.

Dear God, Olivia thought. Elliot Stabler was naked on his knees in front of her. Ready to go down on her. In seven years of partnership, this was not something she had ever imagined. She bit down on her lip as Elliot lifted her left leg, opening her. He held her open with his hand underneath her knee. His broad shoulders wedged between her legs. He leaned forward nuzzling her with his nose. Oh God, she was not going to survive this.

Elliot inhaled her scent and his body burned. He brought her leg to his shoulder resting it there so that he could have both his hands free. He ran his fingers over the tiny strip of downy soft hair. Fuck, yes. Elliot brushed her mound with his knuckles. He opened her outer lips with his fingers taking his time, drinking in the sight of her underneath his fingers. She was so pretty every where, all varying shades of pink. He dipped the fingers of his other hand inside. Elliot moaned. She was so feminine, soft and delicate down there. His fingers were slow in there exploration and he closed his eyes temporarily reveling in the sensation of her under his fingertips.

Olivia needed something to grab, hold onto. Her legs were already trembling and she seriously feared if he backed up they would go out underneath her with no prompting. Her lips pressed together in anticipation.

Elliot continued his ministrations moving his fingers up and down ignoring both her clit and entrance. He did this for a while listening as Olivia's breathing began more shallow and rapid. He moved his hand holding her open, shifting to place his thumb against the hood of her clitoris. He pressed in and up a little, lifting the hood and exposing her already distended pink nub. "Perfect," he groaned. "So fucking perfect."

Olivia whimpered.

The fingers of his other hand that had gathered her growing moisture moved up and over her clit. Elliot started in slow circles with just light pressure.

Olivia panted arching her hips upward.

Elliot began to rub up and down, harder. "You like that?"

"Yes," Olivia cried out.

"How much? Tell me," he commanded.

"I love it, El. Please rub harder," Olivia begged breathlessly.

Elliot groaned and put more pressure faster on her bundle of nerves. He watched it swell.

"El! Oh right there! That feels so good! There!" Olivia gasped.

"Are you gonna cum?" Elliot growled.

"God, yes!" Olivia said slamming her head back against the shower stall. "So close!"

Elliot leaned forward and took her clit into his mouth. He let go with his hands moving quickly to grab her right leg and place it on his other shoulder.

Olivia grabbed his head and tilted her hips against his mouth. "El!"

"Mmm," Elliot moaned as he sucked and nipped at her clitoris.

"El!" Olivia screamed grinding down on his mouth, riding his face.

Elliot let go of her clit and moved down thrusting his tongue into her. He thrust his tongue inside, deep. Elliot could feel the pulsations inside her inner walls against his tongue along with the sweet release of wetness. He continued to devour her as she rode out her orgasm.

Olivia's head lulled against the shower stall as she came down from her high. She moaned feeling Elliot's tongue still thrusting then softly lapping and licking her clean.

"You taste so fucking good, Olivia" Elliot grunted. He captured her clit again taking it into his warm mouth and rolling his tongue over it.

"El," Olivia cried out. She was still throbbing down there, delectable little pulsations.

Elliot pulled back slowly. "Fucking deliciously," he growled as he sat back on his calves looking up at her from her position still perched on his shoulders. He kissed the inside of her thigh and then the top of her mound before assisting her legs down to the floor.

Olivia wobbled and looked down at him, smiling. She looked lower and then met his eyes, shocked. His cock was covered in his own fluids. "You came?"

Elliot nodded his hands gliding up her warm, wet thighs. "Hell, yes. You taste and feel like heaven. Delicious," he licked his lips.

And just like that Olivia was ready for a second go around. The only thing stopping her was the knowledge that Fin and Beck were waiting outside. Olivia had no idea how much time had passed but she guessed it was enough to leave them pissed sitting outside. "El," she whispered. "We need to get ready."

Elliot nodded reluctantly from his position on the bottom of the tub. He slowly stood up and he reached for her again.

Olivia stepped back. "El, if you touch me we are gonna be in trouble again," she advised.

Elliot looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Tonight," he whispered gruffly. "Promise me that is the only way you are getting out of this shower, Olivia Benson."

"Tonight," Olivia said softly. She stepped under the shower spray once more quickly rinsing.

Elliot stood back fighting his arousal, watching as she tilted her head back letting the water run over her dark locks and down the length of that perfect body.

Olivia finished rinsing and stepped out of the shower. She quickly went into the other room. She pulled her clothes out, changing fast. Elliot stepped out of the bathroom shortly after her. Olivia fought her body's instant reaction as she watched his muscles ripple and flex as he pulled on his shirt and jeans. God, she loved his ass.

They gathered their stuff and stepped out into the bright morning sunshine. Olivia shielded her eyes from the sun. She looked down to find Fin sitting on the concrete.

"Where's Dani?" Olivia asked.

"Where's the car?" Elliot asked dropping their bags on the cement sidewalk.

Fin looked up at both of them. "Dani left with the car. She got tired of waiting."

"What?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"You guys have been in there for an hour," Fin said dryly. "Seriously!"

Elliot flushed. "You let her take the car, man?"

"What was I supposed to do? She was out here, shrieking like a crazy person!" Fin complained.

"How the hell are we going to get to the station?" Olivia asked. They were still several hours away.

Fin flipped open his phone. "Cab," he said dialing. "I personally am more worried about what Beck is going to tell Cragen about this delay."

Olivia and Elliot exchanged looks. Shit, they both thought.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this update. Thank you so much for continuing to read and review my stories. It makes me more happy than words can say!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

A/N: Next chapter...What Dani said to Cragen, Dani and Elliot talk, a night in a second hotel, and a surprise leads to one of the most emotional nights of Olivia's life. I received quite a few requests for another update so here it goes...

One Rainy Night

Chapter 6

Elliot grabbed Fin's cell phone. "You can't call a cab, Fin. Do you have any idea what a three hour ride will cost!"

Fin shrugged his shoulders. "I kind figured you'd pay since you got us into this damn mess, Stabler."

Elliot glared at him.

Olivia sighed as stepped between the two men. "How about a rental?" she negotiated.

Elliot sighed rubbing his hand down his face. "Where are we going to find a rental?"

"The yellow pages," Olivia tossed over her shoulder as she walked in the direction of the front desk. "You guys coming?"

Fin and Elliot exchanged a look. Elliot jogged to catch up with Olivia as Fin scrambled up off the sidewalk to follow them.

Half an hour later, a cab pulled them up to a rental lot. Olivia, Elliot, and Fin started toward the office when a gentleman walked right up to them.

"Hey! I am Ray! How can I help you fine people this afternoon?" Ray said with a big smile.

Fin rolled his eyes at Olivia.

Olivia grinned.

"We need a rental car. We are going to Lamond so we need to know if you have a rental drop off there?" Elliot explained.

"Of course, we do!" Ray said smiling.

"Great," Olivia responded. "Maybe you could show us what you have in the way of rentals."

Ray looked over at Olivia. His eyes lit up and dropped to her chest. "I would to show you what I have."

Elliot glared at him, his hand tightened into a fist at his side.

Olivia smirked seeing his reaction. "That would be nice, Ray. A good deal would be helpful."

Ray nodded still staring at her breasts.

"Ray," Olivia said in a more authoritative voice.

"Yes?" Ray continued to ogle her breasts.

"My eyes are up here, Ray. You think you could look at me while we talk?" Olivia said bluntly.

His face fire engine red, Ray looked up at her. "Yeah, I can do that," he said sheepishly.

"Good. Then show us some cars, Ray," Olivia said.

Fin and Elliot looked at one another. Fin grinned as they followed Olivia. "I love that girl."

Elliot smiled. "I love her, too," he whispered under his breath for an entirely different reason.

"We only have a couple of cars, right now," he said. "I do have this one that you might like." He walked them over to a bright red convertible mustang.

"Hell, yeah," Fin grinned as he ran his hand across the hood.

Elliot raised his eyebrow. "We are paying for this, Fin."

"I know," Fin frowned. "It would be sweet to ride in style, though."

"It is a two seater," Elliot added dryly.

"You're really killing the dream, El," Fin glared at him.

"Where do you propose we put, Liv?" Elliot asked. "In the trunk?"

"Well," Fin drew out the words. "She could ride on someone's lap," he suggested innocently watching Elliot's face for a reaction.

Olivia looked at Fin. "Fin, are you..." Olivia started.

"Okay," Elliot said. "We will take the mustang."

Olivia looked over him, incredulously as Fin followed Ray for the keys and paperwork. "El..." she started to tell him how uncomfortable that would be for three hours when she was interrupted by his mouth pressing warmly against hers. She moaned into the kiss parting her lips at his urging. His tongue eagerly slipped in, tangling with hers.

They broke apart both breathing heavily. Elliot rubbed her nose with his. "Three hours with you on my lap is not a travesty, Benson," Elliot whispered huskily his eyes still shut. "It will be heaven."

Olivia felt the flush of blood that pinked her cheeks. "Umm. I didn't think of that. Fin is so smart."

"Fin is a fucking genius," Elliot whispered as he captured her upper lip softly between his own. "Genius," he moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth again.

"Genius," Olivia echoed as she moaned into his kiss.

Fin walked back out with keys and paperwork in hand. He grinned as he headed toward the bright red mustang. It was a thing of beauty. He smirked when he caught sight of Olivia and Elliot playing tonsil hockey in the parking lot. Looking down at the keys in his hand and back up at them, he smiled. This relationship could work out really well for him. "Hey, watch the car!" he yelled when they stumbled falling against it.

"Should we call Cragen?" Olivia asked as they made their way down the highway. She was glad she pulled her hair up in the back as the wind whipped her long bangs across her face.

"I think we better see what Dani did first," Elliot said.

Fin nodded as he reached over for a french fry. "By the way, McDonald's, awesome idea, Benson."

Olivia laughed taking a drink from the milkshake perched between her legs. "Well, it is a long ride," she said as she grinned at him from behind her black sunglasses.

Elliot back against the back rest of the car seat relishing the warmth of the sun on his face and Olivia in his lap.

Olivia turned sightly. "You okay, El?"

"Perfect," he grinned at her from underneath his own ray bans.

Olivia smiled and leaned back against Elliot's chest. She placed her drink in the small drink holder and put her arm against the top of the door letting her hand feel the breeze of the wind as Fin drove.

Fin cranked up the radio, humming along to the song playing.

Elliot placed a soft kiss to Olivia's bare neck. He smiled watching her shiver slightly almost imperceptibly. He kissed the spot right behind her ear where curly trendils of brown looks had escaped her haphazard bun.

Olivia smiled softly, snuggling backward. She looked down feeling Elliot's hand encroaching its way up her thigh. His hand squeezed her thigh just above her knee. His fingers splayed over the denim curling around the inside of her thigh inching their way upward. Olivia bit her lip and caught his hand, intertwining his exploring fingers with hers. She grinned when she heard his low groan of disappoint by her ear. She almost jumped out of her seat when she felt the hand that been encircling her abdomen going to rest on her other thigh much higher than the first. She took her hand off the car door and reached for his. She intertwined that hand in hers as well, laughing.

"PG 13 over there," Fin warned as he cast a glance sideways. "Keep it in your pants, Stabler."

Elliot held up his and Olivia's interlaced hands and conveniently gave him the finger.

"El," Olivia chastised.

Fin laughed as he shook his head.

"You are being so bad," Olivia whispered under her breath to Elliot.

Elliot captured her earlobe between his teeth. "Oh, you have no idea how bad I am going to be."

This time her shiver was more than just slight.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

One Rainy Night...

Chapter 7

They made it to the station in under three hours. Fin, Olivia, and Elliot walked into the small local police station. Elliot walked up to one of the uniforms at the front desk. "Detective Stabler," he flashed his badge. "NYPD, special victims."

The officer nodded. "Last room on the right, the chief already pulled the files for you. The other detective is already in there working."

Elliot nodded and started down the hall with Fin and Olivia trailing behind him.

Fin looked around. "Not exactly bustling around here."

Olivia smiled at him.

Elliot opened the door to the room. Dani was already sorting through the files from the multitude of boxes surrounding her.

"You gotta be shitting me," Fin exclaimed as he took in all the boxes.

"Yeah and you haven't been here working it solo since nine am," Dani said. There was no denying the sarcasm that dripped from her every word. "I finished those boxes."

"Did you call Cragen?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," Dani replied.

"What did you say?" Elliot asked trying to keep his tone indifferent.

Dani smirked. "Well, I didn't say you were too busy fucking Benson to make your assignment, if that is what you're asking me."

Shit, she was pissed. This was not good. That could mean trouble. "Dani," Elliot started.

"We were not fucking," Olivia interjected. It took everything in her to not to slap the smirk right off Dani's face.

"Really?" Dani said incredulously standing up and walking over to Olivia.

"Really," Olivia repeated her words curt and sarcastic. "Not that it would be any business of yours if we were."

"Actually, Liv," Dani started. "It would be my business if your antics but this team in jeopardy."

Olivia's hands coiled at her sides.

Elliot stepped between them as Fin watched with an amused smile. "Dani, can I speak with you? Privately."

Dani looked at Elliot and smiled. "Sure, partner." With that parting remark, Dani walked out of the room making sure to sway her hips.

Elliot didn't look her way instead he shifted his body in front of Olivia to keep her from lunging at Dani. He turned around and looked at her. "I need to go talk to her, okay?"

"Whatever," Olivia fumed.

"Liv," Elliot said noticing she was avoiding making eye contact with him.

"It is fine, El. Go talk to your partner," Olivia felt her chest constrict at the word.

Elliot grabbed her wrist stopping her from moving away. He leaned close and took a chance, even though they were officially at work, brushing his lips quickly across hers. "I need to talk to my temporary partner so that she doesn't screw things up for me and my girlfriend," Elliot whispered his lips hovering just inches above hers.

Olivia looked up at him making eye contact. "Okay," she nodded reluctantly.

Elliot squeezed her wrist briefly before leaving. Elliot found Dani waiting outside in the hall, leaning against the wall opposite a big vending machine. "You want to take a walk," Elliot gestured.

Dani nodded. "Yeah," she followed him down the hall through the main room and outside.

"You want to tell me what is going on?" Elliot squinted against the sunlight as he looked over at Dani.

Dani sighed. "Nothing, Elliot."

"You are pretty pissed for something that is nothing, Dani," Elliot said.

"I thought we were getting closer," Dani whispered looking up at Elliot.

Elliot frowned slightly. "We have been working together, Dani. I consider you a friend."

"Just a friend?" Dani asked nervously.

Elliot rubbed his hand down his face. "Dani, you are my friend and my colleague. You're a great detective. I am sorry if you thought there was something else. I am really sorry if I did something that made you feel thatI felt anything other than friendship," Elliot said.

"Would that answer have been different if Olivia had not came back?" Dani challenged him.

"This isn't about Liv, Dani. This is about you and me. I don't feel that way about you. I would still feel that way if Olivia hadn't came back," Elliot continued wanting to be clear. "I would also still feel the same about Liv whether she was here or not. We have been fighting our feelings for a long time, Dani. I am in love with Liv."

Dani could feel the tears stinging her eyes, she refused to believe his admission. She just knew it would be different if Olivia was out of the picture. She fought her emotions as she looked up at him. "Okay, I understand," she lied through her teeth.

Elliot's relief was obvious. "Thank you, Dani. I know you will really like Liv when you get to know her. She is an incredible person."

Dani smiled though inside she was seething. "I am sure you are right," she placated. She vowed that she would figure out a way to remove Olivia from the picture but for right now she really needed to appear on board with it. "Elliot, don't worry I got your back with Cragen. I told him you were taking care of Olivia. No worries, okay," Dani smiled touching his arm lightly but keeping it brief.

"Thank you, Dani. That really helps," Elliot said. "Let's get back in there so we can get what we need and get home."

Dani nodded following him back into the building, the wheels turning in her mind. She was already working on a plan to take Olivia out of the equation. She would bide her time though waiting for just the right minute, just the right way.

By the time that they had exited the Lamond police station, the evening sky had already started to darken to navy taking on foreboding look. Fin tilted his head. "Please don't say anymore rain," he grumbled.

Dani shivered pulling her collar tighter around her neck. "We are out of here tomorrow, don't you think?"

"After we go check out the scene. I think it may give us some clues to our guy's psyche," Elliot said.

"You do realize that you sound like Huang right now?" Olivia teased bumping her hip against his.

"Yeah but I doubt Huang would be thinking we could use it to put our guy in jail where with any luck, he will end up some very big guy's bitch," Elliot grinned at her.

Fin chuckled, too.

"I asked the captain what was a good place to stay. He said there is a place two miles down from the station," Elliot said as they all walked their police issued sedan. "He said it was good."

"I miss the mustang," Fin said his tone forlorn as they approached the sedan.

"What?" Dani looked confused.

"The car we had to rent to get here," Olivia said giving her a look that clearly said because of you.

"I am sorry about that," Dani said. "I kind of overreacted."

Olivia nodded but didn't say anything else. She didn't trust Dani and she definitely didn't trust the whole one eighty that she seemed to be doing.

They arrived at the hotel that was exactly two miles from the police station and walked up to the check in. The man behind the desk greeted them with a welcoming smile. "How can I help you this evening," he inquired.

"We need some rooms," Elliot said.

"Oh, you must be the detectives from New York. Bob called over and said to reserve two rooms for you. It is our Autumn Harvest Festival and he didn't want us to fill up you folks," he smiled at them.

Fin looked at Olivia and Dani. "Autumn Harvest Festival?" he asked under his breath.

Dani grinned.

Olivia shook her head, hiding a smile.

Elliot took the keys from the gentleman. He handed one to Dani and one to Fin. "Why don't you guy hold the elevator while I pay?"

Olivia nodded as she grabbed their bags and walked to elevator with Dani and Fin trailing behind her.

Elliot leaned over the desk. "I need another room," he said quickly.

The man smiled. "Sir, we are almost completely full but this must be your lucky day because I have two rooms left. One is a one bed on the first floor. Would you like that one?" he asked.

"What is the other?" Elliot asked.

"That one is more expensive, sir. It is our honeymoon suite. Flowers, champagne, and all that," he smiled.

"I'll take that one," Elliot smiled.

"The honeymoon suite?" he clarified.

"Yeah," Elliot smiled. "The honeymoon suite," Elliot handed the man his own card to pay and then hustled to meet them by the elevator.

They all shuffled in once Elliot joined them. Olivia laid her head back against the faux wood paneling, closing her eyes.

Fin yawned. "Ya know I think it is more exhausting wading through paper work than physical labor."

Elliot chuckled. "Amen to that."

The elevator door dinged for the fourth floor. Dani stepped out along with Fin. Olivia moved to join them when Elliot's hand caught her wrist. "This isn't our floor, Liv," he whispered.

Dani and Fin looked at him confused as did Olivia.

"Olivia and I are on another floor. We will see you both in the morning," Elliot let the elevator doors close.

"You got us a room?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled as he reached for her. His hand encircled her waist pulling her flush to him. "Hi," he said softly his eyes crinkling with mischief.

Olivia smiled. "Hi."

Elliot leaned forward pressing his lips softly to hers.

Olivia slipped her hands up around his neck. She kissed him back. Their kisses moved as quickly as the elevator moved from floor to floor from languid to almost frantic.

Elliot pushed his tongue past her teeth eagerly seeking hers out. He moaned repeatedly into her mouth, his hand dropping to cup her bottom.

Olivia unashamedly pressed against him. Her tongue, her body just as eager as his.

The ding of the elevator startled them slightly as they broke apart both breathing rapidly. Elliot forced himself to pull back. He took her hand and led her down the hallway to their room. Elliot paused at the hotel door. He ran his hand down the side of her face. "I love you, Olivia," he whispered before opening the door for her

"I love you, El," Olivia said softly before she stepped inside her the room her mouth dropping open.

A/N: The next chapter will be a very emotional night for Olivia. I wanted to take my time writing it. This story will have several twists and turns very much like One Snowy Night, so get ready! There is a storm brewing on the horizon...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU.

A/N: I am trying something a little different here so if you hate it let me know and I will redo it! Do you want Elliot's POV first person of their night?

One Rainy Night...

Chapter 8

I can't believe it. Literally. I am standing in what is most definitely the honeymoon suite with my partner. About to have sex. Together. Oh my God. I jump slightly, somewhat out of instinct and somewhat out of nerves as Elliot's arms encircle me from behind. His chin comes to rest lightly on my shoulder and I can feel his warm breath against my ear.

"Do you like it?"

His voice is low and husky so different than what I am used to at the precinct. Do I like it? Of course, I do. It is probably the most romantic thing any man has done for me to date which is just sad on my part.

"I love it, Elliot," I whisper back. I can feel his smile. Sense it. We have always had that connection. I wonder how that will translate to the bedroom. The thought scares me, more than a little. Elliot knows me entirely to well. Oh God, his lips have dropped to my neck. His lips are so incredibly soft and warm, I am melting. "El," I whisper. God, he is so good with that neck thing.

"Mmmm,"

I never want him to stop and yet I am feeling this desperate sense of panic welling up inside. Are we really going to do this? Are we going to have sex? "I need a minute," I request in what I hope sounds like a steady voice.

He stops but doesn't let go. His arms ease back slowly.

"Just a minute," I say as if to clarify my request. To let him know I still want this.

"Sure."

His answer is succinct and so very Stabler as I can almost hear the wheels turning inside his head. He is hedging if I am going to run. I turn slowly to face him. I look up into those familiar blue eyes, not sure what to expect there. There was a time before computer crimes and Oregon where this would have never been the case. He smiles and I release the breath that I didn't even know that I was holding. I smile back. He leans forward and his lips are on mine. His expertise on his level is almost disconcerting. You would think lack of experience would make a man less expert more novice but there was nothing short of mind blowing expertise in his kisses. His mouth plys mine open then his tongue is inside and I swear to God, I completely lose the ability of thought.

"How about if I fix us something to drink?"

His offer slips out as our lips part. He asks it mere inches from my mouth and my only thought is how is he able to form words so quickly. It takes me a minute before I process and nod my acquiesce. I step back more than reluctantly, picking up my hastily packed duffel bag. I give him one last look before I walk to the bathroom. I can feel his eyes on me. On my ass in particular which makes me put just a little extra sway in for his benefit.

Once in the bathroom, I slump against the door, eyes closed as my imagination starts in with multiple crazy what if scenarios. I don't know what is wrong with me. I am not a prude, not a virgin. I have had enough experience. Sex is sex. I am not one of those women silly enough to romanticize sex. I enjoy sex so why are my knees shaking like a school girl. Why am I suddenly overwhelmed with the fear of disappointing Elliot, of not being what he imagined. We should have just fucked in the hotel before. I was still reeling from the fever and certainly not as cognizant as I am now.

I pick up my duffel bag and toss it one the marbleized counter. I unzip it and look down at the packed clothes. I packed for a two or three day trip, my locker room bag. Not exactly a bag packed for a night of whatever this was going to be. I flip through my underwear thankful for once for my lingerie fetish. I pull out my matching set of black panties and bra. They are slightly lacy and certainly better than the cotton ones I currently have on. I quickly strip down. I slip on the panties followed by the bra giving my legs the once over. Thank God, I waxed the morning I flew in from Oregon. I comb through my hair a couple of times. I am so thankful it is longer now. I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Liv?"

Elliot's voice is outside the door. He doesn't sound overly concerned. I know my partner though. He doesn't like to wait. Ever. I am guessing sex is the same.

"I will be out in a second, Elliot," I reply as I run water over the toothbrush.

"Okay."

I can hear his doubts in his reply so I brush fast. I don't want him to doubt this because God help me, I want this. Badly. I pause over the sink studying my reflection in the mirror. My heart is beating so fast if I didn't know better I would swear you could hear it out loud. Now or never, Benson. I take a deep breath and open the door.

Elliot is sans shirt and pants in a pair of black boxers sitting on the turned down bed. He stands up when I walk out of the bathroom. His eyes complete a through perusal of my body. I wish I knew what he was thinking. Exactly, what he was thinking. I read the signs, instead. His nostrils flare, his eyes narrow, his chest, and face is flooded with color. Funny, how the signs of lust are so similar to those of anger. As of late, I am used to that angry energy radiating off my partner, not this . This is, this is different. He walks over to me, his blues eyes locked on mine, holding my gaze.

"Hey," he whispers his thumb grazing my cheek.

"Hey yourself," I tease back though the last thing I feel right now is playful. Turned on, yes. Excited, yes. Scared, yes.

"You're beautiful," he whispers.

My chest tightens. The sincerity, the little catch in his voice tugs at my heart. "Thank you," I whisper leaning my forehead against his.

"C'mere," he whispers as he beckons me to the bed.

I follow. Willingly. Seconds later we are on the bed. Elliot's mouth and hands are everywhere. But it isn't frantic. Elliot takes his time, exploring. I am overwhelmed. His touch is gentle, loving. His fingers ease the strap of my bra down. His lips leave a trail of warm, wet kisses in the wake of his fingers. I can feel the cup of the bra slide off my nipple, hear his sharp intake of breath. I swallow hard as I feel his thumb graze my nipple. He rubs so tenderly that I have the strangest impulse to cry. My emotions are all over the place and I feel a desperate need to get my self under control. I arch my back offering my breast up to him. I want him to take it, to lose myself in the pure feeling of pleasure not this strange feeling rising within me.

Elliot accepts what I am offering. He sucks my nipple into his warm, wet mouth. His tongue plays with the distended peak intensifying the building ache between my legs. I writhe restlessly underneath him, unbelievably relieved when he moves over me, settling between my legs. We begin to grind together. I run my hands down his muscular back reveling in the feeling of his muscles bunching under my hands. I want him. Now. I can feel the bulge of his erection rubbing and grinding against my panties. I want them off. I want to ease this growing ache inside me. "El," I whisper his name. "Please," I add not sure if he will understand what I am asking for but wordlessly he does.

My nipple slides from his mouth, wetly. He hovers over me. "I'm not going to hurry, Liv. I waited too long. Wanted you too long."

The feeling rises again, the one I am having trouble defining. The one that scares the fucking shit out of me.

Elliot peels my bra completely off, tossing it onto the hotel floor. He begins kissing my stomach, ribs, and lower. His lips are warm, his hands are rough, and I am drowning. My underwear are sliding down my legs, all the way down until I lift my feet and Elliot slips them off. He gently grabs my feet and spreads my legs apart on either side of him. My eyes are closed at this point. I am scared to look at him, scared to make contact with his eyes because it will be confirmation of this moment, this intimacy. I gasp when I feel his mouth there.

Oh God. Elliot. Elliot is between my legs. His tongue is inside me. His fingers are on my clit rubbing in circles and it feels so good. I can feel the heat building. It is not nearly enough. My hips rise off the bed and I am chanting unabashedly. Harder. Faster. More. He lifts back the hood of my clit and fully exposes my clit. No man has ever done that. His fingers apply more pressure and work faster. The sensation is building. My muscles in my stomach tighten and my thighs tremble. So close. I fidget trying to move back, I am too close to coming. To letting go. Elliot holds me in place, he doesn't stop. Oh God, I am going to come. I tighten everywhere including inside before the wave of pleasure rolls through me along with a pleasant surge of wetness. I can hear Elliot's enjoyment.

I try to catch my breath as the bed tilts under his movements. I open my eyes to his now completely naked form. He is beautiful. I always knew that. Inside but now I get to enjoy the outside. The sight is overwhelming. Elliot is sculpted. His arms are huge covered with muscles and that God damned sexy tattoo. His chest is all muscle, abs, and those cut in hips. His erection juts out from a thatch of dark hair. Thick. Long. Rigid. God, he is huge. My legs tighten, reflectively.

He lowers himself down on me slowly. His lips latch on to mine. His erection rubs against my stomach. I begin to shake partly from anticipation and partly from what I didn't know. Elliot's fingers are inside me now. He is stroking softly. I whimper in response.

"You feel so good, Liv. I want you to be ready. Are you ready, baby?"

Oh God that feeling was back. I tried to shake it. "Yes. I'm ready, El," I whisper, closing my eyes. "Just..just go slow," I add thinking about his size. I had been with enough men but none Elliot's size.

Elliot continued to stroke adding another finger. I knew he was preparing me for his entry. The enormity of what was about to happen, hit me. Before I could process it, Elliot was at my entrance. He pushed the head of his cock in and my body resisted, tightening.

"Relax," Elliot whispered as he looked down at me. "Liv?"

"Yeah," I managed to eek out.

"Open your eyes."

I swallow hard and force myself to open my eyes. They lock on his as he thrusts forward. I gasp, biting my lip.

"God," Elliot groans not breaking eye contact with me. "You are so tight. It feels so good."

I shiver clutching at him.

Elliot slips his hand between us and begins to gently rub my clit.

I wantto look away. He begins to slowly work his way inside as I grow more and more wet around his cock.

"Spread your legs," Elliot coos.

My legs spread, involuntarily at the sound of his voice.

"God, yes. Like that."

He is all the way inside now, moving in and out in a rhythm that our bodies find naturally, quickly. My legs wrap around him eagerly, my feet pushing against his ass. His eyes stay on mine and his fingers on my clit speed up. I can't breathe, he is everywhere. That feeling is building in my chest again and I fight against it. I can't let go. I fight against my body and I know Elliot feels it.

"Your safe, Liv. With me. Let go," he urges. "Let go, baby. Come for me. I love you so much, Olivia."

I cry out as pleasure wracks my body. Tears slip from my eyes and we never once break contact anywhere. I shudder and convulse as I hear him scream my name. His fluids fill me as he thrusts as deep as humanly possible, holding. The damn breaks inside me as we climax together. My heart is gone now. It is his. God help me, he is my heart. Elliot.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

One Rainy Night

Chapter 9

He was still on top of her, inside her. Olivia trembled and tried to steady her breathing from underneath his body. She felt his thumbs graze her cheeks wiping at the stray tears that had fallen. He brushed her sweat matted bangs back from her forehead, gently. His lips brushed her forehead. His nose nuzzled hers.

"Are you okay, baby?" Elliot asked his voice low and breathless still tinged with arousal.

Olivia nodded as she struggled to catch her breath.

Elliot smiled down at her, drinking in her flushed, satisfied expression. Her big brown eyes looked up at him filled with undisguised emotion. Elliot felt his own eyes burn as he saw his own feeling reflected back at him. "I love you, Olivia."

"I love you, Elliot," Olivia whispered as another tear slipped down her cheek. She had no idea why she was crying except that her emotions were so new and raw at this moment.

Elliot thumbed away the tear. "Liv," he whispered capturing her mouth with his.

Olivia surrendered to the kiss, opening her mouth at his beckoning. She moaned as their tongues danced together. She had never ached for something so much as she ached for his mouth on hers. Elliot had not softened inside her and she whimpered when he began to move slowly but with purpose. Her clit was still vibrating from their earlier love making. Her legs which had not dropped from his hips tightened as they started to move in tandem.

"Jesus, Olivia...so good...you feel so damn good," Elliot grunted as he moved in and out of her slowly.

Olivia's hands slid slowly from his upper back, downward. They traveled over the sweat slick skin feeling his muscles shift as his body worked over hers. She closed her eyes focusing on feeling of his skin underneath her hands. He was so warm, her hands moved steadily lower over the middle of his back down to his ass. She let her hands wander there reveling in the feeling of the muscles bunching underneath her hands as he rocked inside her.

"Oh God...Liv..." Elliot moaned his face pressed into the side of her neck, his mouth against her ear. "Liv...God...Yes."

Olivia spread her legs more arching her back up, her body responding to his slow, deep thrusts. "El...Oh...Oh."

Elliot moved faster. He could feel her channel narrowing inside. Her body hugging his cock, snuggly. "Liv...you feel so good...so fucking tight..." Elliot whispered against her ear.

Olivia felt her orgasm building. She couldn't believe she was so close already. It scared the shit out of her how out of control her body and heart felt right now but not enough to stop, she never wanted to stop. Her legs wrapped around Elliot's hip began to tremble. Elliot began to thrust harder causing her body to tighten more. Her feet clenched on the back of his thighs.

Elliot lifted his head looking down at Olivia underneath him. Her head was thrown back on the pillow, her neck arched and flushed pink much like her upper chest, and her lips were parted as she began to pant. Elliot lifted up slightly sliding his hands down the front of her body traveling across the slick skin of her arched breasts, rib cage, and lower abdomen. He slid them down and inside along the moist inside of her inner thighs capturing her legs in his arms. Holding her legs, he rose up on his knees.

Olivia gasped as Elliot lifted her lower body off the bed. Her eyes opened and she watched as he supported her lower body. His hands found purchase on her ass as held her open, up, and at an angle. He grinded into her fast, hard, and deep, barely pulling out. Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip as a tidal away of emotion and feeling surged inside her body threatening to drown her in its intensity. Her body was shaking, literally. He was so thick inside her every movement rubbed against her inner walls creating a delicious friction. Then he shifted and hit a spot deep inside her. "El!" Olivia cried out. "Too...much...I can't..."

Elliot felt her clench tight on his cock, a delicious warning hug from her body. "Jesus Christ!" Elliot cried out. "Oh God...Liv...Yes, baby...God...please...again!"

Olivia hands lifted above her head, palms pressed against the hotel headboard. "Oh God!"

Elliot's hands dug into her hips as he thrust over and over hitting the same deliciously sensitive spot inside her praying for another clasp of her around him. Sweat beaded at his forehead and brow. He kept thrusting feeling like he would never get deep enough inside her. His gaze dropped down to her and he read the panicked look in her eyes. She had no control right now and neither did he, their bodies were in control. Their bodies that seemed born to fit together, to give each other pleasure. "Liv," Elliot moaned. "You feel so good inside...Yes...Oh Yes...Just like that...God...Yes!"

Olivia shook almost violently as she climaxed. "El!" Olivia screamed his name as she tightened and released from head to toe. "El!El!El!"

His orgasm barreled down the length of his cock erupting inside her. He came and came emptying himself deep inside her. He collapsed onto top of her dropping her lower body and his onto the damp sheets. "Liv..."

Olivia turned her head, seeking out his mouth as he did the same. Their lips crashed together, tongues tangling in a sweet, languid kiss. Olivia slid her hands up his back stroking him lightly as he lay on top of her struggling to catch his breath. She wanted him to stay right there and was already dreading the moment that he would pull out leaving her.

Elliot's heart was still pounding in his chest as he struggled to catch his breath from their second round of love making. His lids drooped heavily as his body satiated fought sleep. He wanted to stay inside her. It was a novel want. In the past with Kathy when sex was finished, he withdrew immediately. His body needing the disconnect but now he dreaded it more than he could express. "Liv," Elliot whispered in that low timbre that made her chest and other areas clench.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and her hands tightened around his back. "Yeah," she whispered breathelessly.

"Can I.." Elliot whispered his breath warm against her ear. "Can I stay inside just a little while longer?"

Olivia blinked rapidly as tears pooled in her eyes. "I'd like that," she whispered. "A lot."

"I love you," Elliot whispered against her ear.

"I love you, too," Olivia replied softly. "Every inch," she added, teasingly.

Elliot laughed against her neck. "That is good because that feeling is mutual."

Olivia's eyes drifted closed, a smile floating across her face.

Elliot snuggled into her neck, an identical smile on his face.

A/N: Okay, keep in mind that this chapter is a lot like cotton candy. Sweet and fluffly no substance. Lol! Hope you liked it. Thank you for everyone for reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

One Rainy Night

Chapter 10

Olivia stirred. Her eyes blinked, sleepily. She fought it. Licking her slightly dry lips, she attempted to stretch. It was a hard task with Elliot's body draped heavily over her own. His breath was warm and steady against her bare nipple, his head pressed against her chest. His arms were resting against her body, one curled under her back and the other splayed across the sheet. His legs were bent up pressing her thighs further apart as he had fallen asleep inside her. It was a strange sensation to have him soft inside her, one with which she was not familiar. Olivia Benson did not cuddle, she certainly didn't let a man fall asleep inside her. Surprisingly, she didn't feel panicked. She waited a couple of breaths expecting the familiar sensation of panic to envelope her. Instead her heart melted as Elliot's groaned and nuzzled her chest with his nose. Overwhelmed with emotion, Olivia hugged him tightly.

Elliot felt Olivia arms encircle him. A smile spread across his face, he lifted his head to look at her. "Good morning," he whispered resting his chin on her chest just between her breasts, his eyes crinkled at the corners.

Olivia's brown eyes connected with his twinkling blue eyes. She let out a low throaty laugh as she took in his confident, cocky smile. "Good morning," she smiled back.

Elliot lifted up further capturing her mouth in a soft kiss. "How did you sleep?"

Olivia looked at him with one arched eyebrow. "Okay, I guess," she answered, nonchalantly.

"Okay?" Elliot said, mockingly. "Just okay?"

Olivia smirked. "Not bad," she shrieked as Elliot started to tickle her sides.

"Not bad, huh!" Elliot growled, playfully.

Olivia shrieked with laughter as they rolled around in the hotel sheets. She squealed when they rolled over the edge of the bed landing promptly in a tangled mess on the hotel floor.

"Fuck,"Elliot groaned as he rubbed his head.

Olivia tried not to laugh from her position perched on top of him. She smirked at him. "Poor baby," she cooed. "Do you need me to kiss it better?"

"Fuck, yes." Elliot groused still rubbing his head.

Olivia grinned and kissed the top of his head. "Better?"

Elliot shook his head.

Olivia lifted herself up and forward as she placed a row of soft kisses over the crown of Elliot's head. She stopped abruptly when he captured her hovering naked nipple in his warm mouth. "Better?" Olivia asked her tone taking on a breathless quality as Elliot greedily lapped at her nipple.

"Mmmm," Elliot replied. His tongue slid wetly back and forth over her nipple. He loved feeling her body's eager response against his tongue. His tongue glided over the wrinkling skin as she became more taunt with each lick.

Olivia pressed downward, thrusting her breast into Elliot's mouth. The texture of his tongue all wet and warm against her nipple sent a ripple of pleasure all the way to her core. "Oh...El," Olivia moaned.

Elliot smiled around her beaded nipple as she shifted on top of him spreading her legs so she was straddling him. He felt her pull upward slightly and he growled in protest. His mouth tightening its grip on her nipple.

Olivia reached between them, searching for him. "El, please," she urged her voice edged with desperate need.

Elliot reached between them as well. They bumped hands more than once as they both frantically tried to align his hardened cock with her entrance. Elliot succeeded first or his cock did finding it's way to entrance with just a little shift in their positions. He grunted as he lifted his hips upward pushing the head of his cock inside her entrance.

Feeling the broad head of his cock stretching her entrance, Olivia immediately pushed downward with one thrust. She cried out as he slid all the way in with that one single thrust. It hurt a little, he was so deep in this position and she was sore from their previously enthusiastic night.

Elliot ran his hand down her back landing on her ass. He cupped her bottom, squeezing softly. "Baby, are you okay?" Elliot asked looking up at her not moving, her lower lip caught between her teeth, her eyes closed.

Olivia swallowed hard and nodded, silently. "God...you are so big."

Elliot tried not to smile at the compliment. "C'mere," he whispered carefully guiding her downward to his chest. He ran his hands up and down her back softly, letting her adjust. He kissed the top of her head and smiled at her when she lifted her head to look at him.

Olivia placed her hands on top of Elliot's chest and sat up a little bit. She began to slowly move back and forth. She moaned with each movement as his cock rubbed intimately inside her. It felt so good, she could feel every warm inch of his cock. She groaned dropping her head as Elliot's hands dropped down to her ass, gripping it. He began to assist her movements and they both moaned, simultaneously.

"Fuck," Elliot growled as his hand tightened on her ass, moving her faster.

Olivia moaned sitting up more as she rocked her pelvis down on his. "Feels so good, El," she moaned.

"I know," Elliot moaned back in response. Elliot slid his hands up to her hips then down her thighs. He caressed the soft skin, grasping the back of her thighs and pulling her legs higher in any effort to get deeper.

Olivia gasped, gripping his shoulders.

"Oh...God...that feels so good baby," Elliot groaned. "So tight...baby...sit up just a little, please?"

Olivia pushed herself up all the way rocking back on his erection. She whimpered at the depth of the position. Elliot's hands had found their way back to her ass and were moving her at steady clip.

"Yes," Elliot seethed feeling her narrow on his cock. "Oh God, that is so-ooo good," he cooed. His hands gripped her ass so tightly that he knew he was probably going to leave a bruise but he couldn't stop. He couldn't get deep enough, his whole body was throbbing with pleasure. He had never wanted anyone or anything like the the burning need he felt for Olivia. The need to bury himself deep inside her was all consuming. Elliot had always enjoyed sex but never like this. It was like the difference between black and white television and color. His desire for her was insatiable, raw.

It felt so good, Olivia could barely stand it. Her hair was matted and clinging to the side of her face as they moved together. Their moans echoed within the room as did the sound of their bodies rapidly grinding. The room reeked of sex and her head was spinning. She shifted or he did, no matter which the angle changed causing him to rub inside her just right. The perfect intimate graze of bare skin to bare skin. His cock rubbed hard as it moved in and out along her inner walls. Olivia began to grind frantically against him. "Right there...God!"

"Yes! Oh Yes! Fuck, Olivia!" Elliot growled. "Baby, you feel so so so fucking good inside. So good...so wet...so tight...just like that..Liv!"

Olivia faltered on top of him as one thrust sent a particular sharp pleasurable sensation realign through her body. The sensation of him against her so sweet and so intense, it was too much. She tried to pull back but he held her in place moving her over him causing her to ride out the intense sensation. Over and over, he hit same spot causing Olivia to cry out. "I can't," Olivia cried. "Too much...please, El!"

Elliot didn't break his pace. "I love being inside you, love your tight pussy so much! I love fucking you! I love you!"

Olivia fingers curled tightly, her nails digging into his chest muscles she shattered around him. Her mouth dropped open as she came silently.

Elliot cried out, spilling inside her as she tightened around his cock. He sat up as he thrust his way past all the resistance, embedding himself in her. "Yessssssss!"

A/N: Another chapter of morning after smut or should we move on to some more story then more smut. More smut than story or more story than smut which do you want next? I feel like my smut might be getting a little stale.


End file.
